1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a cover that can be easily removed and reattached as necessary.
2. Background of the Invention
With the popularization of computer, there is a growing need to make repairs or upgrades thereto. A cover of the computer may need to be frequently removed and then reattached. Typically, a cover mounting assembly generally utilizes a plurality of screws, which directly attach the cover to a chassis of the computer. Thus, a screwdriver or another tool is necessary for installation or removal of the cover, which causes inconvenience and time waste. Lately, many new mounting assembly designs have been introduced into the market. Some of the mounting assemblies do not require the use of screwdrivers or other tools during the course of removing the cover. These types of mounting assemblies are anticipated to become popular, owing to convenience.
A typical traditional mounting assembly utilizing screws for a computer cover includes a computer chassis, a cover, and two symmetrical plates. The chassis includes a bottom panel, a top panel, a front panel, and a rear panel. A flange is vertically formed at an edge of each panel. Each adjacent flange symmetrically forms a first side frame and a second side frame. A supporting panel is mounted to the inner side of the first side frame. The two side edges of the cover are both bent to form a rim, defining a plurality of hooks. The hooks are for clipping in corresponding holes of the chassis respectively, thereby assembling the cover, the first side frame and the second side frame together. However, the mounting assembly utilizes a plurality of screws to secure the cover, and a screwdriver or another tool is required during the course of attaching or removing the cover. Therefore, it is complicated and inconvenient to attach and remove the cover.
A typical mounting assembly not requiring the use of a screwdriver is arranged at an end of a computer chassis for removing or attaching a computer cover. A rearwall of the chassis is bent inward to form a supporting plate, and a hole is defined in the supporting plate. The cover is bent inward to form a locking tab and a second abutting portion. The locking tab has a locking opening defined therein. The mounting assembly includes a lever having a locking portion and a first abutting portion, and a resilient device located between the supporting plate and the lever. The locking opening of the locking tab engagingly receives the locking portion, thereby completing attachment of the cover to the chassis. Pulling the lever can release the locking portion from the locking opening, whereupon the first abutting portion of the lever pushes the second abutting portion of the cover, thereby allowing removal of the cover from the chassis. Although the mounting assembly does not require the use of a screwdriver, the above-described operation of the mounting assembly is unduly complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting assembly with a simplified configuration, that conveniently allows the removal and attachment of a cover from and onto a computer chassis.